Purple is the new brown
by JNGT
Summary: Lauren goes to help an old friend, but she gets more than she bargained for. Can Bo and Lauren handle the new dimensions of their relationship, as well as a jealous wolf?
1. Chapter 1

"Bo you're going to have to let me go"

"But Laurennnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"Haha Bo come on I have to go see one of my patients"

"So you're just going to leave me here all alone"

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Kenzi at the Dahl?"

"Yeah but I thought you could come with me and then we could leave early and you know" Bo suggestively raised her eyebrows while smirking at Lauren.

"Haha, go have a good time and I'll meet up with you later tonight. This house call shouldn't take very long"

"Fine" Bo pouted, still eyeing up the doctor. Lauren pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, before turning to stride out the door simultaneously morphing into doctor mode. Bo sighed as she watched Lauren leave, "mhh she's hot" Bo enjoyed the view as Lauren walked out the door. She tore her eyes away from the empty doorway focusing on what to wear to the bar, smiling in anticipation about what could possibly happen later that night.

….

"Hello doctor, thank you for coming on such short notice" The fae woman held the door open for the human doctor gesturing for her to enter.

"It was no trouble Katherine. Who do I need to help? I know you wouldn't have called unless it was important"

"Something's never changed" Katherine smiled at the doctor "They're in the back room I'll show you"

"Lead the way" Lauren followed Katherine as she weaved her way down hallways making more turns than Lauren could count. Lauren had been out to this mansion many times before, but she could never find her way the building was simply to intricate to understand. It was said that only those who lived permanently in the mansion knew their way around. The mansion was quite the drive out of town located in one of the most secluded spots half an hour out of town. The house was built partially underground so that it was out of sight to humans. Those who lived in the mansion rarely left its walls, preferring the comforts of home. Even the Ash was unaware of the extent to which the mansion went on. The house was home to a clan of close-knit fae, all who answered to their leader; Katherine. They had always been friendly to Lauren and had treated her with respect despite her human status.

"Here they are" Katherine opened the door showing two sickly looking fae lying on cots, buried under blankets. Lauren quickly approached them scanning over their faces looking for symptoms

"Hello I'm Doctor Lewis. Can you tell me your name?" The sick boy slowly opened his eyes which were completely black.

"Don't you know who I am yet doc?" The voice had a quiet commanding tone, contrasting with the youthful like appearance of his face. Lauren smiled relieved that he wasn't to feverish to be that confused

"Hello Jason how are you feeling"

"Not that great doc, but don't look at me focus on Thomas I'm worried about him" Thomas was lying deathly still on the other cot, the only signs of life was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"I'll do everything I can to help him"

"I know you will Lauren. You've never let me down before" Lauren smiled at the trust shinning from her friend's eyes. She was glad Katherine had called. If anyone was going to treat her friends she wanted it to be her.

"Is it alright if I take some blood?"

"Whatever you need" Jason closed his eyes again settling in to let Lauren examine him. Lauren went through her routine check immediately ruling out certain illness's that she had encountered in the past. She drew blood, took his temperature did everything she could think off, before moving over to do the same thing for Thomas.

"Okay I think I have everything. I need to return to my lab to get the results. As soon as I have anything I'll let you know" Lauren stood determined to start finding a cure for the two fae who were clearly struggling.

"Would you like to us the lab here? It should be up to standard and that way you wouldn't have to drive back once you figured something out." Katherine smiled at the determined human. Confident that if anyone could figure out what was making her family sick it would be Lauren. Lauren nodded her head agreeing with Katherine's logic.

"I'll get started right away" Lauren eyed her old friend who had waited stoically by the door as she had examined Jason and Thomas. They made eye contact, each conveying their trust for one another.

"I have faith Lauren" Katherine whispered softly, finally looking away "I've always had faith in you"

….

"Yo Bo Bo what's with the long face? Did Hot Pants abandon you?"

"She's out healing some fae" Bo said waving her hands in a random direction, clearly unhappy with the current situation. Bo looked sadly into her drink already missing Lauren as she counted down the hours until she got home.

"Well let's drink. Maybe it'll take your mind off the doc"

"I don't think that's gonna work Kenzi, I can't think about anything but her!"

"It's worth a try. You can't just sit here and sulk, Bo! Come on" Kenzi pulled Bo to the bar, determined to not let this night with her bestie go to waste. Besides some time apart was probably healthy for the two they were scarily co-dependent and it had been only a few weeks since they started dating.

"Oh great" Bo shouted "Just fantastic"

"What's up?" Kenzi questioned as Bo had stopped moving

"Laurens going to be working late. She says she'll see me tomorrow" Bo stared desolately at her phone reading and re-reading Laurens text. Wondering if she should be worried about how attached she seemed to be to the doctor.

"Bo its one night you can do it"

"Yeah I guess so… Kenz let's get drunk"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bo was determined to drown out the thoughts of Lauren for one night. She was going to have a good night with Kenzi, a night without scary monsters or significant others. It would be just like old times.

"First rounds on me"

"Kenz you never pay"

"Excellent point. First two rounds on me Bo Bo" Bo laughed at her eccentric friend, as she skipped along slightly ahead of Bo. Tonight could be fun; Bo would make sure of it.

….

"Here Lauren I thought you might be hungry, it has gotten rather late" Lauren looked up from her microscope rubbing her eyes, she had completely forgotten about the time.

"Oh thank you Katherine that is very kind" Lauren eyed the plateful of food, realizing just how hungry she was.

"Have you made any progress?" Katherine asked curiously

"Yes actually I have" Lauren proudly reported "I have isolated the contaminated strain. It's very similar to one I've seen before. I'm working on creating an antidote as we speak"

"We owe you so much Lauren, I don't know how to thank you"

"This is nothing"

"I'm not talking just talking about this particular instance. I'm talking about everything that you've done for us. Im talking about what happened two years ago." Katherine took a seat next to Lauren as she watched the doctor, curious to see her reaction, but Laurens face gave away nothing.

"It was a long time ago" Lauren stated focusing straight ahead, refusing to meet Katherine's eyes

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not"

"Lauren" Katherine gently laid her hand on Lauren's shoulder offering her old friend all the comfort that she could.

"To work with him, it must be difficult and it's all my fault for putting you in this situation. I'm a horrible friend"

"NO! No you're not. We all did the best we could back then. Decisions were made, whats done is done. Now we must now live with the consequences" Katherine's heart ached for her friend

"You never answered my question dear" Katherine knew Lauren and she knew her ability to avoid questions she had no intention of answering.

"Yes it's difficult" Lauren murmured quietly. The emotion behind her words startling Katherine.

"Seeing him, knowing that without his interference I could have saved them" Lauren abruptly stopped talking as she choked on her emotions.

"I could have saved them!" Laurens eyes showed the desperation she felt as she got lost in the past.

"I know sweetie, I know" Katherine gathered Lauren into her arms while the doctor just sat there, seemingly frozen.

"It wasn't you're fault it was that stupid aggravating…"

"Katherine" Lauren sighed.

"I apologize, but to me dear one, two years is like yesterday. I have lived a very long time but to see so many of my kin slaughtered, it leaves marks" Katherine looked in Laurens eyes she had been the only one who had helped back then. She had risked her life for Katherine and things like that one does not simply forget.

"I've missed you" Lauren stated suddenly "I missed our friendship"

"I have as well but first you need to eat something before you collapse"

"I will" Lauren protested at the accusing looked Katherine shot her way

"Look I'm eating now" Lauren laughed as she slowly maneuvered a large bite of food into her mouth. Katherine shook her head at Lauren's antics. "I just need to wait for a few hours to ensure that my hypothesis is correct and then I can administer the cure"

"That's excellent news! And now since we have a while to wait, tell me about this new relationship you have gotten yourself into. Don't think just because I live way out here I don't have people keeping an eye out for you"

"I expect nothing less" Lauren smiled at the woman across from her. She was beautiful, with long straight brown hair. She radiated power, and commanded respect wherever she went. Lauren had never met a woman so confident with herself. Katherine was the first fae who had treated Lauren with respect despite the tremendous power she possessed. They had struck up a friendship after Lauren had treated a young girl from Katherine's clan.

"Her names Bo?" Katherine questioned, nudging her friend to begin her story.

"Her names Bo and she's beautiful" Lauren stated getting a dreamy, far off look in her eyes.

….

"Upsidaisy succubitch, almost there" Kenzi panted as she helped haul her drunk friend up the stairs towards there their room

"Where's Lauren, she smells nice"

"Really! Here I am helping you up stairs and you're thinking about another woman. I'm hurt Bo, deeply hurt"

"You're cute Kenz. But Laurens hot and we have fucking awesome sex!"

"Bahbah I'm not listening" Kenzi heaved Bo up the last stair "Have you gotten heavier recently?"

"Hey be nice to me" Kenzi used all of her muscle to throw Bo down onto the bed. She helped her to take off her shoes as she realized that Bo was almost asleep

"Goodnight Bo"

"Night Kenz" Bo muttered as her eyes fluttered closed Bo's last thought was of Lauren as sleep overtook her.

….

"There that should do it" Lauren finished administering the last of the round of shots she had for Thomas and Jason.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jason questioned worriedly looking at Thomas

"He should be fine. The dosages I have administered to you two should begin to take effect immediately. You both should be showing signs of improvement within the hour"

"You know I almost forgot how amazing you are. But I think I owe you an apology doctor I should have never doubted you" Lauren smiled at Jason

"Thank you I think" Jason smirked his like of the human growing every time he saw her.

"It is I who should thank you for the both of us" Jason nodded his head towards Thomas who was snoring softly, the illness having knocked him out. There was a knock at the door that startled the two of them.

"Lauren you're needed at the entrance. I must request that you come quickly we can't contain Katherine for much longer" Lauren immediately jumped up unsure of what was going on, but determined to help her friend. If Katherine was angry then there was almost always a good reason why.

"I'll follow you" Lauren ran after the fae as he led them through the maze of hallways towards the main entrance

"What's going on?"

"I think you'll understand when we get outside" The fae panted as he jogged towards the main entrance door. He was fairly new to the household and he had never actually witnessed Katherine's rage. He came to an abrupt halt throwing open the front door and leading them outside. Lauren stopped in the doorway taking in the sight before her. A dozen security guards had Dyson surrounded as he growled and snarled looking for a way out. It was obvious that things were going to get extremely violent very quickly.

"What is this" Lauren walked forward nodding to the guards as they made an opening for her.

"What are you doing here Dyson?"

"I was sent by the Ash to see how things were going" Dyson snarled unhappy with the treatment he was receiving.

"Why would he send you? You're not welcome here Dyson, you know this"

"I'm here at the will of the Ash" Dyson seemed to think that it was enough. He straightened up having faith that the doctor would bend to his will, after all she was only human.

"So how are the patients doctor?" Dyson demanded ignoring the angry fae surrounding him

"I would like a progress report so I can get back to Hale" He smirked sensing Lauren's irritation

"An antidote has been given, they are healing nicely" Lauren gritted her teeth knowing that if Hale sent him she had no reason to deny his request for information. Lauren was having a hard time believing that Hale was irresponsible enough to send Dyson to this house.

"Well I guess my work here is done" Dyson threw up his hands as he slowly walked towards the doctor smirking as the guards tensed ready to spring into battle at any moment. He stopped a few feet away from Lauren, knowing he would get no closer to the mansion.

"Why is it doctor that you're welcomed here with open arms and yet I'm not?"

"I think you know Dyson"

"Hmm maybe I do doctor, but what would Bo say if she knew you were hiding out here?"

"My relationship with Bo is none of your concern Dyson"

"Ah see I think you're wrong doctor, because Bo was mine first and I want her back" Lauren stared at Dyson in disbelief, unwilling to believe that he came all the way up here to threaten her relationship with Bo. Lauren was exhausted after hours of making an antidote and talking to Katherine, she really didn't have the energy to deal with a jealous wolf.

"You got what you came for I suggest you leave"

"You're kidding yourself doctor." Dyson knew he was getting nowhere near the mansion so he was determined to make the human who always got in his way feel some semblance of the pain she caused him. She had stolen his mate, and for that she would pay.

"She's a succubus, do you really think you can sustain her? What happens when she gets hurt? Do you sit at home waiting for her to return to you smelling of someone else. Someone who actually has the ability to provide the one thing you could never give her" Dyson's gaze bore into the doctor as each word he said hit Lauren like a punch.

"That's enough Dyson" Lauren snapped. She couldn't deal with all of this right now. "Leave now Dyson" The guards closed in on Dyson cutting of his view of the doctor. They were protective of Lauren, she had helped heal many of them and to see her hurt because of the wold rubbed them the wrong way

"Leave shifter before we kill you" The captain snarled stepping closer, a clear threat written on his face.

"I'm leaving." Dyson headed towards his car, pushing past the guards who grudgingly moved out of his way. "Oh and doctor" Dyson called out knowing Lauren would hear him "just how long can a human keep the attention of a succubus? I'm willing to bet not very long" Dyson sent one more dark look the doctor's way before getting into his car. He looked in his mirror as he drove away watching as the human doctor got smaller and smaller. He clenched the steering wheel in anger. Lauren always got in the way of his plans, it had been happening for years and it was about time that it stopped.

….

Katherine banged against the door made of solid steel. Her anger was driving her she couldn't seem to calm herself. She backed away from the door pacing up and down the length of the room. Fuming at the audacity of her subordinates to lock her, their leader, away for her own safely. The door was slowly opened and Katherine stopped moving prepared to ream out whoever dared enter. Lauren stepped into the room steeling herself to whatever lay within.

"Hey Katherine" Lauren stood uneasily by the door her hands in her lab coat; she hadn't had time to take it off.

"I heard they locked you in here" Katherine glared at her human friend

"It was for my own safely apparently" Katherine snarled resuming her pacing

"That insufferable little mongrel thinking he can stroll into my home and demand an audience with me! I should have killed him two years ago. How dare he!"

"He's gone now. He came at the will of the Ash to see how the treatment was coming along."

"Don't lie to me Lauren I heard every word that fucking wolf said"

"I forgot how excellent your hearing was" Lauren muttered staring at the floor

"He came here to mock your relationship and to belittle you!"

"I know" Lauren sighed "but he's right"

"No he's not!" Katherine snarled "you are the most courageous, brave, loyal person I have ever met fae and humans included. You are twice the person he is!" Lauren laughed, but it was a sharp sound filled with pain. Lauren sat down heavily in the one undestroyed chair in the room

"What business do I have dating a succubus? He's right about that. I can't help her heal or ease her pain, at least not completely. We haven't talked about it but she's going to have to heal eventually, and from somebody stronger than me. I'm just a human Katherine"

"I know Lauren"

"What chance do we have?" Lauren asked brokenly the facts that she had been refusing to let herself dwell on these past few weeks swirled to the front of her mind. Katherine stared at her friend who had suffered so much.

"How are you?" Lauren asked attempting to change the topic.

"I'm fine"

"I don't believe you" Katherine smiled at that. The two of them had so much history Katherine often wondered if they would ever talk about what happened.

"And you shouldn't" She placed her hand on Laurens shoulder, forcing herself to forget about the old pain that was close to resurfacing.

"Come on, I think you could use some much deserved rest"

"Okay" Lauren agreed staggering to her feet. Katherine helped Lauren to her room having the unexplainable urge to tuck her in. She hugged her friend offering what comfort she could, knowing it was going to be a long night of hidden memories for the both of them.

"Get some sleep doctor"

"I don't know if I can" At that moment a man appeared at the door

"You asked for this Katherine"

"Yes thank you John" Katherine grabbed the bottle from his hand turning to face Lauren who was sitting on the bed.

"I had this made up for you I thought you might have some problems sleeping"

"You didn't have to do that" Lauren said gratefully taking the bottle, knowing that without some assistance she would get no sleep. And at this moment Lauren was running on fumes and was very close to reaching her breaking point.

"I was happy to." Katherine leaned over kissing Lauren on the head, "Good night dear one"

"Good night Katherine" Lauren took a large sip of the drink. Smiling at the warmth the tea gave her body, seemingly filling her soul with a sense of inner stillness. Lauren quickly finished it off, thanking Katherine for making it cold enough to drink quickly. She placed the bottle on the table beside her bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. Her thoughts drifting to the succubus as they often did before she fell asleep.

Katherine closed the door, standing just outside of the room. Katherine knew that even with that one gulp she saw the doctor take; it had enough of the mixture in it to initiate the change. Her clan owed so much to Lauren, and tonight that debt would finally begin to be paid off. She had seen the pain the wolf's words had caused Lauren, the pain his mere presence always caused her, all because of her humanity. Katherine knew it was time for Lauren to stop being afraid, to become what she was destined to be. Katherine was going to help her friend embrace the power that she always knew existed deep within the doctor. Katherine regretted many things in her long life but lying to Lauren for all of these years had been on the top of her list for a long while. It was time, she felt it in her gut, the time had finally come, and she just hoped that the world was ready.

Katherine walked down the hall towards her hidden stash of alcohol; it was going to be a long. Lauren was strong, if there was anyone who could make it through this it was Lauren. Katherine stared into her drink, there was nothing she could do until Lauren woke up, and she prayed that when morning came, Lauren would wake up…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl.**

…**.**

Lauren tossed and turned uncomfortable twisting trying to find a position that didn't cause her pain. It felt like her body was reacting to something but she couldn't figure it out. Lauren tensed as another wave of crippling pain crashed through her, lifting her entire body off of the bed. She couldn't suppress the scream that was ripped from her throat. It felt like she was being repeatedly stabbed. Lauren curled into a ball, her body on the verge of collapse. She was exhausted it had been hours since the first wave of pain had coursed through her jolting her out of a deep, dreamless sleep. Lauren was too tired and feverish to figure out what was going on, the pain keeping her brain from coming up with rational possibilities for what was happening. Lauren lay there in the middle of the bed absorbed in her own misery, praying that it would end before her body gave up completely.

….

Katherine slammed back another shot as Laurens screams ripped through the walls. Katherine didn't know how much more she could take, one of her dearest friends was in unimaginable amounts of pain and she had been the cause. Katherine looked at her watch, it had been six hours, by her calculations it should only last a few more minutes before Laurens pain came to an end. Katherine eyed the sheer number of empty bottles surrounding her, she sighed wishing not for the first time that she could actually get drunk, at this point it almost seemed like the universe was mocking her. Katherine stood; she had preparations to make before Lauren was ready to wake up. And when she did Katherine knew she had a lot of questions that she needed to be able to answer.

….

Bo paced restlessly in the kitchen sipping her morning cup of coffee. Lauren hadn't texted her yet, maybe something was wrong, maybe she was mad. Bo tried to remember if she had done anything to hurt Laurens feelings lately but she came up empty. Bo studied her phone uneasily she felt like something was wrong and she usually always trusted her gut. Kenzi stumbled into the kitchen interrupting Bo's internal monologue.

"Sup Bo Bo" Kenzi stumbled her way to the coffee her brain refusing to start functioning until she had a healthy dose of caffeine

"Morning Kenz" Kenzi took a healthy swig of coffee wincing slightly at the taste. She eyed her best friend curiously

"What's up Bo you have you're confused face on?"

"I think something's wrong with Lauren"

"Why did something happen to the doc?" Kenzi was worried her and Lauren had been getting along a lot better lately and she was beginning to become attached to Bo's girlfriend.

"Did someone phone Bo?"

"No" Kenzi just stared at Bo conveying with her eyes that she needed more of an explanation.

"She hasn't phoned or texted, and she's not home yet! That's not like Lauren…" Bo trailed off realizing how clingy she sounded.

"Are you sure you're not just going through some hard core Hot Pants withdrawal? Is Bo Bo going through separation anxiety?" Kenzi smiled at her friend who was clearly floundering with her emotions.

"I just… I just miss her"

"I know Bo and if you tell me that we needs to go rescue Lauren I'm right behind you but are you sure this isn't just you missing your hot lady?" Kenzi focused hard on Bo's face, she knew that committed relationships were new territory for the succubus.

"You might be right Kenz" Bo sighed heavily, "This is the longest we've gone since we got together" Kenzi raised her eyebrows apparently her friends attachment issues were deeper than she had originally thought. Kenzi leaned her head against Bo's shoulder

"I trust your instincts Bo. So do we need to go save the doc or what?"

"No we should wait a bit longer and she if she replies to my texts but thanks Kenz"

"I always got your back Bo"

"I know" Kenzi went to walk back up the stairs not really sure if she was ready to be awake but Bo's voice stopped her.

"Hey Kenz, hypothetically how many texts would be considered creepy stalkerish?"

"How many did you send Bo?"

"I said hypothetically!"

"How many"

"Sixteen"

"Seriously Bo it's like nine in the morning"

"I was up early" Bo shrugged her shoulders helplessly. She definitely didn't come off as aloof or detached when it came to Lauren.

"Oh Bo you silly, silly fool, that's like fourteen texts past creepy stalker stage" Kenzi burst into a fit of giggles at the expression on Bo's face. She looked like a sad little puppy

"I thought succubus's were supposed to be super cool and confident"

"Sometimes we have off days, nobody's perfect" Bo muttered "Except maybe Lauren" She said quietly as she let thoughts of the doctor flood through her mind

"Good lord" Kenzi muttered continuing up the stairs, leaving Bo to her thoughts

….

Lauren sat up gasping for air. Her mind was foggy as she tried to get her bearings. Lauren tried to remember if she had actually experience that hellish night of if it had been some terribly twisted nightmare. Laurens clothes were drenched in sweat as she swung her wobbly legs around to the side of the bed. Standing proved to be harder than she remembered as she stumbled to the pile of clothes someone had left her. Lauren held onto the wall for balance as she carefully pushed herself forwards. Reaching her destination she sat down on the chair, gasping for air. Lauren was concerned, the journey across the room should not have left her in such a state. She mentally began a to-do list. She needed to figure out what was going on with her body, get in touch with Bo, and check on her patients. Lauren changed as quickly as her body would allow, letting herself rest for a moment before gathering her energy to exit the room. Before Lauren could force her abused body up the door was thrown open as Katherine came bouncing in.

"Lauren you're up!" Katherine swooped down giving her friend a crushing hug. Katherine felt an enormous amount of relief at seeing Lauren up and about. Her friend had survived, she had done the impossibly and the amount of pride and affection she was feeling towards Lauren was overwhelmingly powerful.

"Not quite" Lauren was still shaky as she went to stand to face Katherine. She stumbled and fell into the fae's arms.

"Something's wrong with me" Lauren could feel herself beginning to fade from the conscious world the last thing she heard before she passed out was Katherine's voice

"There is nothing wrong with you, nothing can hurt you anymore little one"

….

Lauren woke up for the second time, but she felt much steadier than she had earlier. Actually Lauren felt better than she had in as long as she could remember. She felt strong and rested, her tiredness from yesterday completely gone. Lauren could barely remember the pain of the night and she practically jumped up from her bed ready to check on her patients. Lauren stopped abruptly seeing the fae known as John peering around the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you I was merely checking to see if you were up yet" Lauren smiled pleasantly at him, whenever she visited she always managed to run into John and he had always treated her with the utmost respect.

"I was about to go check on my patients would you possibly be able to direct me to them?"

"Of course" John replied without hesitation, he enjoyed the doctors company and he had strict orders from Katherine not to let the doctor out of his sight until she got back from whatever errand she had had to run. John noticing that Lauren was already dressed headed down the long hallway with Lauren trailing after him. She doesn't know that she almost bouncing John thought curiously. He wished that Katherine would return quickly because he didn't have the answers that Lauren would need very shortly.

"Hello Jason, Thomas" Lauren greeted them as she entered the room, their reactions to her presence going completely unnoticed by Lauren. Jason's eyes widened as he took in the doctor, he looked past her to John who was trying to convey some sort of sign that Jason interpreted to mean just go with it.

"How are you guys feeling today?"

"Much better thank you doctor" Thomas replied unaware of the silent conversation going on between Jason and John.

"I'm glad, your symptoms seem to be almost completely gone, but I will need to take a bit more blood to confirm that the infection has been eradicated"

"Of course" Thomas smiled at the beautiful doctor as she busied herself with checking on him. Thomas eyed the needle uneasily he had an aversion to sharp pointy things stabbing him. He felt Jason gently squeeze his shoulder understanding his fear

"I'm right here Tom" Jason stared down his husband, unbelievably happy with his improvement overnight. He had been terrified, the illness had hit Tom a lot harder than it had hit him.

"I know Jas" Lauren took Thomas's distracted state to quickly take blood. Smirking as he didn't even notice because he was so focused on Jason. Lauren had always envied the connection the two of them shared. Back in the day she often wished she could find someone who loved her as much as they clearly loved each other. And now she had Bo…. but everything was still so complicated between them.

"All done Thomas" Thomas looked down at his arm in shock.

"You are amazing doc I didn't feel a thing" Jason smiled at Tom's antics gently pushing him aside so he could have his blood drawn. Lauren was just finishing up with Jason when she felt something weird in her chest. She grabbed onto the wall for support as the room swam in front of her eyes. She couldn't focus on anything as she swayed against the wall.

"Lauren are you alright?" Jason jumped up helping the doctor to the bed they had been sitting on

"Tom go get her some water, John get Katherine" Both of the men ran to do his bidding there concern for Lauren obvious in the quickness in which they helped.

"Lauren can you focus on me?" Lauren concentrated trying to unmuddle the murky waters of her brain. It had all happened so fast she had felt great and then it just hit her. She slowly turned to look at Jason his face swirling into being.

"I can see you" Just as quickly as it came the moment passed leaving Lauren confused but otherwise fine. John handed her a glass of water encouraging her to drink it.

"I'm fine now; it just snuck up on me. But I'm alright now" Jason and Thomas eyed her worriedly she had become a sort of friend over the years and something had obviously happened.

"Katherine should be here any moment" Jason stated watching as Lauren guzzled the water placing the glass down. Thomas went to get more, sensing that the doctor needed fluids.

Katherine burst through the door her worry for Lauren practically coming off of her in waves.

"Are you alright?"

"Katherine I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I was just a little woozy" Katherine took in Laurens appearance, she did seem okay now and there were no obvious signs of anything wrong.

"Good you scared me for a moment" Katherine smiled at Lauren, she truly was beautiful and right now she was emanating a sense of strength and calm that even Katherine was jealous of.

"I'm glad you and Thomas are better" Lauren directed her comments to Jason as she finished the second glass of water that she had been given.

"But I really need to be getting back; Bo is probably out of her mind with worry"

"Lauren I don't think that's a good idea" Katherine said hesitantly instantly knowing that Lauren would pick up on the slightly tone of guilt that had slipped its way into her voice. Lauren spun slowly glaring at Katherine she hadn't heard that tone of voice in a very long time.

"What's going on? Did someone else get sick?"

"No one else is sick Lauren, why don't you sit down" Katherine had her hands out in front of her as if she was talking to a volatile person, which at this moment Lauren was.

"Tell me Katherine what are you hiding from me?" The air in the room started to move pulling at their clothing.

"Lauren it's going to be alright okay just calm down"

"What's wrong Katherine?" Lauren stepped towards her friend her eyes becoming frantic. Lauren was starting to freak out Katherine never acted like this unless it was extremely important

"Did something happen to Bo" At her name the temperature in the room dropped to almost freezing instantly

"NO! No! Lauren listen to me nothing happened to Bo she's perfectly fine" The mirror on the side of the room cracked as it suddenly warmed back up to a civilized temperature. Lauren looked at the mirror the sound of glass breaking gathering her attention. She froze unable to believe what her eyes were seeing. Lauren felt woozy again everything becoming too much for her, as she feel into Katherine's arms. Lauren looked up at her old friend whose arms were the only thing holding her up

"Did you know my eyes were purple? Purple and glowing, that's…. that's scientifically impossible. I need to run some tests" Lauren muttered drowsily succumbing to the darkness. Katherine picked her up laying her gently on the bed.

"She took that rather well" Jason commented getting hit by Thomas for his words.

"What!"

"Don't be insensitive she's our friend" Jason looked down at the ground not wanting to get on Thomas's bad side.

"What happens now Katherine?" Thomas asked

"Now we wait and hope that when she wakes up she doesn't try to kill me" Katherine patted Lauren's shoulder affectionately

"I wouldn't blame her if she did" Thomas said he had always believed in brutal honesty, especially when it came to people he cared about.

"Neither would I" Katherine said softly "And now, now she actually has the power to do it"

"Is she really that strong?" Jason was curious, Katherine was the strongest fae he had ever met and he was almost eight hundred years old.

"I don't know" Katherine stated, staring down at Lauren. Lauren's skin was glowing faintly, steady pulses of light coming off of her. Tomorrow Katherine thought, tomorrow they would see just what Lauren had become.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go Kenz" Bo shouted collecting her bag of weapons on her way to the door. It had been forty eight hours of no Lauren. No contact, nothing. Hale had told her that it was normal and that if anything had happened they would have contacted him. He also mentioned that Bo was overreacting so Kenzi threw her drink at him. Bo smiled at the memory, there were many reasons why she loved her best friend and this was one of them.

"Right behind ya Bo" Kenz was sporting a cross bow looking ready for a fight.

"Do you even know where this place is?"

"Yeah I got directions from Hale after you soaked him" Kenzi smirked proud of herself before running to catch up to Bo. Bo was on a warpath, Kenzi had never seen her like this before. Even when they were fighting the Garuda Bo was stressed but this was different. It was like Bo's only thought revolved around getting Lauren back and making sure she was safe. Kenzi was scared with the amount Bo seemed to depend on Lauren, she liked the doc, she did, but Lauren was human. What were they going to do if one day something happened to Lauren? Kenzi feared that if she lost the doctor she would lose her best friend too. Kenzi opened the door to the car, with a fool proof plan; get Hot Pants back and her bestie wouldn't go all crazy, yeah she thought; Im brilliant

….

Lauren stared at the mirror her hands tracing her face. Her eyes were completely one colour; a dark purple mixed with black. There was no light in her eyes it was one pure colour, much like that of the fae she had been treating. Almost everything else was exactly the same; there were no definitive changes to her outward features that she could see. Her body had stopped glowing a few hours ago. Lauren had no idea what was going on, she had never encountered a fae with her abilities. She couldn't do research of her own because she was locked into her room with no access to medical equipment. To make things even worse Lauren had no idea where her cell phone went. She had no way of contacting Bo and Lauren knew she would be filled with worry. This was the longest they had been apart since the Garuda.

"Lauren can I come in" Katherine's voice was muffled as she shouted through the door.

"Fine" Katherine slowly opened the door, taking in her friend. Lauren was beautiful and Katherine had to admit that the dark purple of her eyes was oddly enticing. It was hard to look away as the dark orbs seemed to piece her soul.

"How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling! Really! Well actually I feel fantastic" Lauren yelled "But what the hell is going on with me Katherine?"

"Lauren you're no longer human"

"I assumed as much since my eyes are glowing" Katherine sighed this wasn't going to be easy

"You've become fae"

"That's impossible" Lauren said disbelief colouring her features

"No it's not, look at yourself Lauren. Do you even feel the same as you used to?"

"No I don't but how did this happen? You don't just wake up one morning and suddenly your fae"

"I gave you an injection to unlock part of your DNA. There's fae blood in your family, I'm not sure how far back but it's there. All I had to do was perfect the science and well her you are" Lauren's head was reeling she was fae. Someone in her family had been fae.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We owe you so much that I decided the best way to repay you would be adopting you as part of the clan"

"You can't just make that decision without consulting me!" Lauren took a deep calming breathe, she needed to learn to control herself and then she could deal with Katherine's betrayal

"I just… it's a lot to take in. Becoming fae overnight is not normal Katherine! I need…. I would like access to the lab so I can look at this myself"

"We had some tests run last night while you were asleep" Katherine handed Lauren a folder filled with all the information they had collected since Laurens transformation.

"Thanks" Lauren immediately started flipping through the files her mind slowly starting to accept the results she saw. Katherine let her soak up all the information she could, knowing it was helping Lauren stay calm. Eventually Lauren set the files down, running her hands through her hair.

"So I'm fae, or at least my DNA is fae"

"You're fae"

"Right. I'm fae, what kind of fae exactly" Lauren was still slightly unaware of what powers she possessed, or if she had any at all.

"Lauren can't you tell?" Katherine gestured around the room where the wind was blowing things over.

"You're an elemental with an affinity for the sky, specifically weather"

"So I'm the one causing this?"

"Yes" Lauren glanced down at her hands; she had no idea how to stop it.

"How do I control it?"

"From what I can tell the weather is simply reacting to your distress. I believe to stop this you must simply calm down" Lauren took a few long calming breathes searching for an inner calmness. The wind slowly died down as Lauren focused.

"Will it always be like this?"

"I don't know Lauren. Even I cannot tell the extent of your powers. I merely did what I thought was best for you, for your future. "

"I don't understand why you would do this to me without my knowledge. Did you even know I would survive? A transformation like this must have been risky, has anyone successfully transformed before me?" Lauren took Katherine's silence as a sign of guilt. It was clear from her posture that she had gambled with Laurens life.

"Lauren" Katherine stepped forward reaching for her old friend

"No don't not yet. I just can't have this talk with you right now." Lauren took several steps back away from her friend giving herself the much needed space. Lauren glanced around at the chaos which she had caused.

"I want to learn to control it" Katherine had figured as much.

"I have a friend of the clan staying here. His knowledge of elementals should allow him to train with you if you wish"

"When can I start?"

"He's waiting for you in the training room" Lauren was distracted she wanted to learn more about herself, to be able to control this new part of herself. She went to brush past Katherine stopping as she looked at her friend.

"Were not done talking yet Katherine, you still have a lot to answer for" Lauren was determined to discover more about her new found self. But when she could control her powers Katherine would answer for what she had done. Lauren stormed down the hallway towards the training room, flinging them open. She stepped into the room realizing that she had found her way on her own. A sense of belonging started to creep up Lauren's spine. The mansion accepted her as one of its own. She truly was a part of Katherine's clan. Lauren laughed exhilarated watching as wind swirled around her, gently tugging at her clothes. Lauren had a home, people who cared for her. With these powers she would no longer be a human slave. She could be free. Happiness bubbled up inside of her, warming the room, she had finally found a place to fit in, a place where she belonged

….

"Again Lauren" Mathias stated pointing towards the platform twenty feet in front of them. "Focus you're energy" Lauren stared hard at the platform gesturing towards it watching as it exploded. Lauren smiled in victory as she looked at the rubble she had created. They had been practicing for two hours and already Lauren had a much better grasp on how to control her powers. Her ability to summon wind was one of the first things she learned.

"You're doing well young one" Mathias was impressed, he had never seen a student with such a quick learning curb. Lauren was mastering skills that should have taken her weeks, if not months to get.

"Thank you" Lauren said modestly still feeling exhilarated from her training. "Mathias may I ask a question"

"Of course" Lauren looked hesitant0 worried about offending him

"Is there a way to make my eyes less, umm colourful?" Mathias inwardly smiled at his student

"It must be an adjustment"

"That's one way of putting it" Lauren muttered

"Could contacts be worn or something, how do you go out in public? I don't mean you should be embarrassed I just mean don't humans notice?" Lauren was doing her best to understand while not insulting him. She had treated the clan for years, and all of them had eyes of one colour but she had never thought about what it would look like to random humans on the street

"Unfortunately a contact only lasts a few hours before it's burned away. But Lauren I fear that is not the case with you"

"Why"

"You are very powerful, I don't think the contact would last more than a few minutes before it was burnt away"

"Thank you for being honest" Mathias smiled encouragingly at Lauren.

Lauren thought about her future. She would have to deal with the fae, they would know immediately what was going on, and she wondered what Hale would do to her. A human doctor turned fae, this was going to be interesting.

"Lauren Katherine texted me she says there's a visitor her who 'demands' to see you"

"Bo" Lauren had been so wrapped up in her personal changes she had forgotten to get in touch with Bo

"Where are they?"

"The main lobby, it's alright young one go see your friends" Matthias almost laughed as Lauren practically sprinted towards the door.

"Thanks Matthias" Lauren shouted her thoughts on Bo. Bo, what would she do when Lauren ran into her with glowing purple eyes? What was she supposed to say? Hey honey I haven't seen you in a few days but now I control the weather and oh yeah I'm fae. Great just great Lauren thought. A part of her was terrified to see Bo, what if she didn't like the new Lauren?

….

"Where is she" Bo snarled at the woman standing by the door trapping them in the room. Not that the room wasn't impressive but Bo had a feeling this woman was hiding something from her.

"She is on her way "Katherine replied curiously checking out the succubus who had ensnared Lauren's heart.

"What aren't you telling me" Bo questioned advancing threateningly towards Katherine. Kenzi jumped in her way before Bo could attack the woman.

"Hey Bo Bo lets calm down. Lauren's gonna come running through the doors any moment and you guys can be sickeningly cute again. But until then let's not attack the powerful fae who looks like she could kill us with her pinky okay?"

"Fine" There was a knock on the outer door.

"I'll be right back with Lauren. Succubus try not to break anything while I'm gone. Or steal anything" Katherine eyed up Kenzi watching her pretend to look offended.

"Steal! What me? Impossible"

"Bo she thinks I would steal!" Bo ignored Kenzi to busy staring at the door waiting for Lauren to show up.

….

"Lauren what's wrong?" Katherine questioned her friend who was pacing in front of her

"I can't just go in there! What am I supposed to say?" Lauren ranted

"Calm down. From what I've observed that succubus really loves you."

"You don't understand what she first loved about me was my humanity and now, now that's gone. What if she doesn't like me now?" Katherine rolled her eyes

"Listen to me. Get over whatever insecurities you have going on before you destroy my house"

"Oh sorry "Lauren was embarrassed as she realized just how stormy it had gotten.

"Lauren she loves you, go see her"

"Do you have a pair of sunglass?"

"GO NOW" Katherine yelled pointing towards the door.

"Fine I'm going" Lauren took a deep breathe preparing herself for whatever would happen when she opened that door.

….

"Lauren!" Bo rushed forward sweeping the doctor into her arms. She breathed in her scent, reassuring herself that Lauren was safe in her arms. Lauren kept her eyes squeezed shut allowing herself a few more minutes of peace in Bo's arms.

"I missed you" Bo muttered kissing up Lauren's neck before capturing her lips. It felt like Bo hadn't seen Lauren in weeks, instead of just a few days. She pressed herself up against Lauren, revelling in the closeness of the doctor's body against hers

"Hey guys is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Kenzi questioned fanning herself as the temperature in the room continued to pick up. Bo pulled away to glare at her best friend

"What?" Bo asked impatiently

"Bo Bo it's hot in here, not in a you and Hot Pants are hot but as in hot hot" Bo forced herself to pay attention to the atmosphere realizing that it was unusually hot. Just as suddenly as the heat had risen it cooled down to room temperature. Bo faced Lauren glad to ignore whatever weird thing Kenzi was talking about. Bo gazed at Lauren, something was different. The doctor had her eyes firmly squeezed shut as she stood in front of Bo. Bo inspected Lauren, shocking herself when she realized that Lauren's aura was different. It was still Lauren but there was something else there, something intoxicating and powerful. She wondered how she could have missed it when she first saw the doctor.

"Lauren what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Bo was getting concerned

"Bo there's something I have to tell you"

"What? Lauren you can tell me anything" Lauren calmed herself, concentrating on the inner stillness that Mathias had talked about. She blinked her eyes open, taking in the succubus in front of her. Bo didn't know what to do, Lauren's eyes were glowing, they hadn't been glowing last time she had seen her. Kenzi broke the silence.

"Hey doc did you do something to your" Kenzi gestured vaguely to her eyes, intrigued by the sudden change in the doctors appearance.

"Bo?" Lauren asked

"Lauren are you okay? What ahh what's with the glowing?" Bo couldn't stop staring at Lauren's eyes. She was finding it very hard to concentrate, it was like Lauren's aura called out to her begging her to come closer

"Bo I'm fae"

"What! Since when"

"Since yesterday" Lauren shuffled her feet uneasily. Bo's face showed nothing but shock as she stared at Lauren. Katherine leaned against the door watching the scene before her. She was ready to intervene if the need arose, and quite honest she was curious to learn more about the succubus.

"That's, that's new" Bo was using every last bit of willpower not to jump Lauren. She took a step closer wanting to touch the doctor. Lauren shuddered as Bo's watched her like a hunter stalking its prey.

"You look really good" Bo sultrily whispered running her hands up and down Lauren's body. She knew they had so much to discuss, but it had been days since she had touched Lauren….

Lauren felt her desire storm through her body. She reached forward meeting Bo half way. Their lips crashing against each other as they moved in sync.

"I missed you" Lauren breathed against Bo's lips. The room was heating up again but Lauren didn't even notice.

"Yo Bo, Hot Pants people still in the room. Enough with the face swallowing." Kenzi moved to walk towards them, noticing that the strange woman by the door was doing the same thing. Kenzi was forced backwards, something pinning her and Katherine against the wall. She struggled but it was pointless, whatever it was, it was too powerful to fight.

"LAUREN ENOUGH" Katherine shouted fighting against the wind that was holding her. Lauren slowly released Bo's lips, looking at Katherine with glazed over eyes.

"What?" Katherine gestured to the invisible restraints.

"Oh sorry" Lauren muttered releasing them. She sheepishly smiled at Katherine. "I haven't quite mastered my control yet" Katherine just stared in disbelief, Lauren's emotions seemed to be almost completely in sync with her powers. Her powers shouldn't have been able to act with such purpose without Lauren's specific instructions. Katherine knew elemental fae who were four hundred years old, and they still needed to closely direct there powers for fear of being overwhelmed or hurt. Lauren's power seemed to flow from her without the repercussions most elemental fae suffered.

"Lauren did you do that?" Bo questioned curiously.

"Yeah my powers just seem to react to however I'm feeling" Lauren shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"So are you saying my presence is messing with your emotions?" Bo slunk closer to the doctor, playfully watching her reaction. Bo had missed Lauren more than she thought possible.

"You seem to have caused a change in my emotional state resulting in a temperature change" Bo found the swirling black and purple of Lauren's eyes mesmerizing.

"Oh and why's that doctor?" Bo asked backing Lauren up until they hit the wall

"The results are inconclusive" Lauren moaned as Bo attacked her neck.

"Come along Kenzi is it? We shall leave them to catch up" Katherine gestured to the door knowing they were not going to regain their friend's attention

"Are they even aware were still here?" Kenzi asked curiously

"I think not. Come I'm afraid that Lauren's control is unstable at best with the succubus present. I don't want a friend of Lauren's to be hurt by accident"

"Whoa I'm not going anywhere without Bo and the doc"

"I was going to lead the way to the dining room while they get reacquainted" At the mention of food Kenzi was suddenly on team Katherine.

"Lead the way powerful fae lady" Katherine chuckled at the human she had spirit, something that Katherine always appreciated. She paused at the door

"We shall be in the dining room when you're done Lauren" The only answer she received was the slamming of the door as the wind forced it shut.

"Don't take it personally it's the longest they been apart in a while. "

"It's been two day?" Kenzi nodded in understanding

"I know but once you go Hot Pants you never go back apparently"

"Hot Pants?"

"Lauren" Katherine burst out laughing "I like you Kenzi"

"I'm very likable" Kenzi smirked up at the beautiful woman, "So where's this food at? Cause if I know Bo there gonna be a while, a loooooong while" Kenzi raised her eyebrows suggestively winking up at Katherine. Smiling the two of them continued on their journey to the food laughing at the noises they could hear coming from the room already. Yep Kenzi thought it was defiantly time to leave those two to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl. **

….

Lauren collapsed, gasping for air letting herself rest against Bo's body. They lay there too tired to move, but completely content.

"That was amazing" Bo stated gently kissing Lauren's check.

"I missed you more than I should have" Bo admitted not even trying to hide her dependency from Lauren.

"I missed you too" Lauren rolled smiling as she lay on top of the succubus. She stared down at Bo tracing her face lightly with her hand.

"Lauren…." Bo began hesitantly "Should we talk about what happened? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take so much I just couldn't stop" Bo became frantic as she remembered what she had done

"Hey sweetie calm down. It's okay, look at me I'm fine" Lauren hugged Bo conveying that she had done nothing wrong

"I could have killed you!"

"Bo I'm fae now, at least I think I am. It's okay for you to feed off of me" Bo couldn't take it anymore. She slipped away from Lauren throwing back on her discarded clothes. Lauren didn't understand what was going on.

"Bo what's wrong?" Lauren questioned, hurt that the succubus had pushed her away so easily. Bo froze at the tone in Lauren's voice. She had always been able to hide from herself, but Lauren, Bo had never been able to hide from her.

"You don't understand Lauren, the amount of chi I took from you, you should be in a coma"

"I don't understand"

"I took too much Lauren, I couldn't stop" Bo shook her head in shame she would never forgive herself for endangering Lauren's life. They didn't even know what exactly had happened with Lauren her aura was so inviting Bo just couldn't hold back.

"Hey honey it's alright, look at me other, than being very satisfied…." Bo couldn't help but smile at that, Lauren always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up. "I'm perfectly healthy. How do you feel?"

"I feel… I feel fantastic. You're chi is amazing Lauren. You taste so good, it's so intoxicating" Bo crept closer to the doctor, pushing down her guilt, she would deal with it later right now she needed to focus on Lauren.

"I taste good is that what your telling me?" Lauren questioned teasingly while backing away from the succubus.

"Yes" Bo said breathlessly jumping forward to catch the doctor's arm before she could escape

Laure laughed with glee, she had not felt this good or this alive, well she had never felt this good or this alive. It felt like there was pure energy being pumped through her veins. She knew Bo felt awful about what had happened, but right now with all of these new powers Lauren just wanted to lose herself in Bo for a little bit longer. Lock out the world for as much time as possibly.

BO smashed her lips against Lauren's, spinning the doctor's body so she could be pulled flush against Bo.

"Kenzi and Katherine are waiting for us" Lauren muttered already losing herself in Bo's touch.

"They can wait" Bo stated needing to be with Lauren. She vowed to herself as they got caught up in each other that she wouldn't take any more chi from Lauren no matter how good it tasted. She had way more than enough, now she could focus on the feel of her girlfriend's body moving as one with hers.

….

Katherine paced in front of the human Kenzi, watching as she ate bowl after bowl of pasta. Katherine was getting impatient.

"Is something wrong? Should we go check on them?" Katherine asked Kenzi anxiously, not knowing enough of Bo and Lauren's relationship to make a decision. Kenzi glanced up from her food trying to withhold her laughter

"How long has it been?"

"Two hours!"

"Hahaha two hours and your worried about them? Its Hot Pants and Bo, it's going to be a while" Kenzi went back to her pasta, living with a succubus you learned some things even if you didn't want to. And one thing Kenzi knew was that succubus's had stamina; especially when it came to lady doctors with legs that went on for miles.

"How long is a while" Katherine was getting frustrated. There was a lot of things that they needed to discuss and Katherine was tired of waiting for them to leave their room.

"They have twenty more minutes" Katherine stated firmly, putting her foot down. Kenzi didn't even look up

"Good luck with that" Katherine stopped eyes narrowing at the human, she knew something that Katherine didn't

"What?" Katherine said demanding an explanation.

"It's Bo and Lauren" Kenzi stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Your point is"

"That was my point" Kenzi smirked watching as irritation flashed across the strange fae's face. Sometimes Kenzi felt so insignificant. She was constantly surrounded by these mystical creatures that lived for years and years, and they didn't always have a firm grasp on reality. It made Kenzi feel better; knowing that she kept her powerful friends grounded.

"Unless someone is a) dying b) needs medical attention immediately or c) there is a fire in the building" Kenzi ticked them of one by one on her finger "There is absolutely no reason to interrupt Bo and Hot Pants when they are having 'alone time'" Kenzi parroted to Katherine like she was reading it off a script.

"Did you memorize that?" She asked curiously, Kenzi nodded reaching into her pocket and pulling out a card

"Bo had it laminated, apparently were out of brownies was not a good enough reason to barge into their love nest" Katherine couldn't stop the laugh that burst forth as she looked at the card in her hands. It was laminated with a border of red hearts and battle axes. On the top it read: Everyone needs alone time… followed by the list that Kenzi had recited

Smiling Katherine asked "How many times did you interrupt" Kenzi looked offended

"I interrupt them! Excuse me I live there to ya know and the sexcapades can go on for hours! A girl can't hear her tv shows over that shit!" Katherine waited for her answer

"Umm last time I counted it was twelve, no wait eleven, Bo agreed the last one was borderline life threatening"

"So we wait" Kenzi reached across the table to pat Katherine's hand comfortingly.

"I think you're finally catching on fae lady"

….

Bo trailed into the kitchen, being pulled along by Lauren. She hadn't wanted to leave the sanctuary of the other room, but alas they couldn't ignore the world forever.

"Lauren, Bo finally!" Katherine exclaimed straitening from her chair

"Kenzi has almost eaten all of the food"

"Whoa all seems a bit harsh there Katherine"

"Fine then, Kenzi has eaten the majority of the food. Better?"

"Seems fair" Kenzi agreed.

"We need to talk Katherine" Lauren stated firmly, they couldn't continue to ignore the elephant in the room.

"I know"

"I don't think you do, we need to talk now. You turned me into a fae! Just gave me a drink and suddenly, overnight with no warning or explanation I'm no longer human? I didn't even think it was possible"

"Wait she what!" Bo shouted, she had been so caught up in Lauren that she hadn't really considered how the change had come about. Lauren had just said she had drank something strange.

"I gave Lauren and infused drink that would stimulate the transformation process"

"Without telling her?" Bo growled, this fae had crossed so many lines she didn't even know where to begin.

"Yes" Bo moved to attack Katherine but she was held back by an invisible force which she assumed was Lauren. Kenzi took their moments of distraction to discreetly move so she was standing by Lauren and Bo a clear display of loyalties. Katherine sat on the other side of the kitchen island staring at three angry faces

"Why Katherine?"

"Lauren you must understand we only did what we thought was best. We owe you so much"

"We?" Kenzi asked

"My clan, we met and decided upon this course of action. It was the only thing that was deemed adequate"

"Why did the counsel meet Katherine? I've known you for years, why now?" Katherine sighed she had been worried about that question, and here in front of audiences she was unprepared to answer.

"It was time. Lauren you must realize my clan always pays our debts. It is a part of who we are. With you the amount was too great, we had to do something to even the balance"

"Katherine" Lauren sighed heavily "What happened all those years ago it is in the past. You and your clan owe me nothing. I only did what all doctors would have done" Katherine looked away, refusing to meet Lauren's eyes. If only her friend knew what she had done to protect her kind.

"After everything and what happened yesterday…."

"What happened yesterday?" Bo demanded not liking that there was so much history between the two

"Nothing Bo" Lauren did not want to have to explain that to Bo right now. They had more important things to deal with than Dyson.

"You deserve this Lauren, you are one of us. You can feel it inside of you, you can walk down these halls and know where you are. It was a mistake to wait as long as we did"

"Why did you wait Katherine?" Lauren knew she was getting off topic but she was curious. Everything happened years ago, what was so special about now?

"Many many reasons dear, some of which I can't talk about. At least not here, not so close to their anniversary" Lauren hesitated, she had forgotten what date it was. Lauren's shoulders sagged, she knew there was no way she could yell and demand answers now, not so close to the anniversary.

"I…. I almost forgot, I am truly sorry for what happened Katherine"

"What the hell are you apologizing for Lauren. She tricked you and basically poisoned you" Bo shouted tired of feeling left out.

"Thank you Lauren" Katherine ignored the succubus's interruptions

"It's in two days isn't it?"

"Yes" Kenzi and Bo were both clueless as to what was going on around them. It was like Lauren and Katherine had their own secretive language. Bo flinched as she saw a look of pain and despair fly across Lauren's expressive face.

"I could have stopped it" Lauren whispered tears forming in her eyes, as the wind around them became deadly still.

"Stop it Lauren! Many were at fault but you, you my dear friend were the only one who truly cared" Katherine finally met Laurens eyes, both reflecting the leftover grief their memories caused them. There would be a time for anger, for hurt, and for feelings of betrayal but in this instance they were just two people who knew the extent of each other's suffering.

….

_Lauren woke up suddenly hearing the soft insistent knocks on her door. She had fallen asleep on the couch again, too tired to make it to her bed. Two dead fae had shown up at a night club and Dyson and Hale needed her to review the files before the next day. _

"_Hello" Lauren asked, hesitantly opening the door. It was roughly shoved open forcing her to step back. A cloaked figure rushed through the door, gesturing behind her so that it closed. _

"_Please don't be frightened just listen" The figure slowly put down their hood, revealing a beautiful brunette. She had flowing wavy hair, and perfect symmetrical features, but what caught Lauren's attention was the glowing of her eyes. They were one complete colour a dark brown that covered her whole eye. She had no pupils, just a mass of swirling brown; it was intriguing. Lauren went to speak but found that she couldn't. She began gesturing frantically. The woman in front of her made soothing signs with her hands._

"_I'm sorry I thought you might have screamed when you saw me" The strange woman gestured once more and Lauren took large gulps of air, quietly testing her vocal cords_

"_What are you?" The doctor part of Lauren was beyond curious, she had been working for the fae for almost three years and she had never read or encountered a fae like her before. _

"_I am an elemental fae" Lauren riffled through her knowledge stores of all things fae and could only come up with a vague definition; Elemental fae, known for controlling the elements, most commonly water and earth, extremely temperamental beings. That was it, the extent of Lauren's knowledge on the subject. _

"_What are you doing here?" Lauren asked bluntly not knowing any other way to approach it. _

"_I came here for help, my clan is sick and we have no doctor left who had with the ability to help us" _

"_What do they have do you know? What are their symptoms?" Lauren went straight into doctor mode, she should probably been more concerned with the strange fae barging into her room, but for some unknown reason Lauren found herself trusting this woman. _

"_I am unsure of what they have, their symptoms range so vastly it took us longer than it should have to even connect them"_

"_I'll need to run some tests to narrow the factors down, I'll need to take some blood and have the lab check it…." _

"_No you can't!" Lauren stilled being a human among fae she was used to this sort of reaction. _

"_I can't help them if you won't let me" _

"_You don't understand my clan is not aligned, we have close connections with both dark and light fae, but ultimately we remain separate"_

"_Why have I never heard of this before?" _

"_Few have doctor, we rarely venture away from our territory and into the cities" _

"_If you have close ties to the light then will they not be willing to let me help you?"_

"_No they have decided it is in their best interests to let us fend for ourselves"_

"_I don't understand?"_

"_We have grown substantially in number over the last century, enough to worry the light and dark. They have always been fearful of our powers. It was determined that letting this sickness wipe out my people would be the best way to protect those of both the light and dark" Lauren was horrified but not surprised, the fae were known for doing what was best for themselves, no matter the cost. Lauren made a choice; she would help these people. _

"_My clans has grown worse, we have lost too many already" Katherine held down the grief that began to creep up her throat._

"_I will do whatever I can to help" _

"_Doctor you must understand I cannot let you do this unless you truly get the possible ramifications if we get caught. This violates direct light fae orders and as a well, as a slave to the Ash you could be punished or more likely killed for your actions. I need you to know what helping random strangers could do to your life" _

_It hurt the fae woman to say it, all she wanted was for someone with medical ability to help her people. But she couldn't do it, couldn't possibly destroy a life of an innocent. This doctor did not know of years of fighting and heartache, could not know the risks unless explained. Her conscious would not let her live with herself if this doctor died without fair warning. _

"_You do not have to explain. I am aware of the dangers but I will still help you" Lauren had worked under the Ash's rule for long enough to witness the treatment disobedience got you. She had learned quickly to abide by their rules, but sometimes rules had to be ignored. _

"_Are you sure Doctor?" The woman held her breathe the survival of her clan rested on this humans shoulders. _

"_Yes and please, call me Lauren" _

"_Katherine" Katherine said holding out her hand for the human doctor to shake. _

….

Lauren shook her head to clear it off her memories. She glanced up to look at Katherine

"I just wish I could have helped" Lauren whispered, Bo wrapped her arms around Laurens shoulder. She didn't understand where the doctor's sudden inner turmoil came from. Feeling steadier in Bo's arms Lauren prepared herself to finish their conversation.

"You still have not fully explained Katherine. I saw the files, I understand the transformation process from a scientific point of view. However do you even know what I have become? I am fae that part is clear but is that really it? Am I just another elemental now?"

"Lauren as far as I know yes. My friend you are the first person to be transformed. You must believe me that I will do everything I can to figure out the rest"

"I believe you" Lauren did. Despite the shady actions of Katherine, she was fae and wasn't that what she had secretly wanted for so very long?

"I don't!" Bo couldn't hold back anymore. "Who do you think you are? You can't just go around poisoning drinks and deciding people's futures for them!"

"Bo! Hey Bo it's alright" Lauren intervened.

"No it's not Lauren you two have this secret history that I knew nothing about! What's going on? And this was the first changed they did? What if something had gone wrong? I could have lost you" Bo flinched not meaning to voice her fear. Lauren hugged Bo to her. The temperature around them warmed, and the air itself seemed to lightly caress Bo's face.

"I'm right here Bo. You didn't lose me" Lauren's cell phone went off breaking up the emotionally charged moment.

Kenzi stared at all the distressed faces in the room. This was not what she was expecting to find when she and Bo showed up at this place. Lauren glanced down at her phone, seeing Dyson's name flash across the screen. She had to answer, there could be a situation that needed her attention.

"What is it Dyson" Lauren asked annoyed already.

"I just wanted to know when you would be back doctor. After all the Ash is getting worried that his favourite pet has been out of her cage for far too long" Dyson laughed down the phone, enjoying the superiority he held over Lauren. Katherine snarled using the wind to grab the phone from Laurens hand. She doubted if Bo had heard what was said, but she had heard every despicable word.

"Listen well wolf. Lauren is none of your concern. Unless there is a medical emergency if you contact her again I will declare war on the light fae! Are we understood?" Dyson growled his agreement, even he was not stupid enough to risk the elementals for the sake of taunting Lauren. He would wait until she returned.

Katherine stared worriedly at Lauren, she knew how much the wolf's words affected her friend. She watched as cupboards were banged open and shut and the wind picked up speed.

Lauren could feel her hurt and anger spiraling out of control. It was difficult to get them back under her power. For years Lauren had been a practical person, keeping all personal emotions for the most part in check. But to suddenly be flooded with feelings, feelings that were somehow connected to the weather was a little bit too much for Lauren to handle.

"Hey" Bo stated rubbing Laurens shoulders comfortingly as the wind slowly died down. Bo wanted answers from her girlfriend. She was tired of all the secrets. But as Bo watched Lauren's face she realized just how difficult these last few days must have been on the doctor. Looking at the exhaustion that suddenly appeared on Laurens face Bo decided that she would grill Lauren on her past after she had a few hours of sleep.

"I'm sorry I'm still trying to get used to having powers" Lauren apologized as she surveyed the wreckage of the kitchen.

"I gotta say doc, you have some major mojo going on" Kenzi was impressed, and a little bit terrified.

"Haha thanks Kenzi" Katherine sent a grateful look to Kenzi for easing the tension

"What was the phone call about?" Kenzi asked understanding that Bo was too concerned with her girl to ask the practical questions.

"It was nothing" Lauren replied

"Lauren" Katherine began

"Can we leave it alone, please?" Lauren was dealing with a lot in a very short amount of time. She was exhausted from training and seeing Bo. Lauren was done for the day. It suddenly hit her, she had no energy left for any more surprises or sudden changes. She just wanted to sleep.

"Of course Lauren" Bo said understanding Lauren's sudden fatigue.

"So" Kenzi said

"So… would you two like to stay the night? We have many rooms available, but Lauren, I think it would be best if you stayed here for the next few days, at least until you have a better handle on your abilities"

"Alright" Lauren agreed she was really enjoying her sessions with Mathias.

"We can stay for a few days right Kenz?" There was no way Bo was leaving Lauren here all alone.

"Sure Bo-Bo, besides the food in this place is Kenzi-approved"

"So it's decided"

"Come on Kenzi ill show the few rooms" Lauren stated leading the way out of the room. Bo paused as Kenz and Lauren left, rounding on Katherine.

"I don't know who you are or what your connection with Lauren is but if you try to poison my girlfriend again, I don't care how powerful you are I will make you pay"

"I understand" Bo nodded sharply, striding out of the room. Katherine watched her go, she was happy Lauren had someone who cared about her as much as Bo clearly did. But Katherine didn't like to be pushed. If the succubus wanted to pick a fight, well Katherine was the leader of her clan for a reason.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl. **

….

"That's it Lauren focus" Mathias encouraged her as he pointed towards the water bottle standing idly in the middle of the room. Lauren was staring so hard at the bottle she was surprised she hadn't caused it to burst into flames. Lauren's task was to float the plastic water bottle up into the air, deposit it into Mathias's hand while intentionally cooling down the temperature. Lauren was used to multitasking because of medical emergencies but Mathias was taking these types of exercises to a whole new level.

"Come on Lauren, this is the last exercise of the day. Complete this and you are free to go" Lauren thought of Bo waiting for her to be finished. Matthias blinked in shock as the water bottle flew so hard into his hand in burst. Lauren looked away sheepishly,

"Sorry"

"It's quite alright. You have strength dear one, lots of strength. And you are doing well. Over these past few days you have shown incredible improvements."

"Thank you" His praise meant so much to Lauren

"You are most welcome. Now go see your succubus I'm sure her and Kenzi are getting into far too much trouble without you there" Mathias thought about the two new visitors to the residence. Katherine did not often allow visitors to stay for extended periods of time. Lauren of course was different, but it had been years since others had stayed at the house overnight. He refused to admit it but he had a soft spot for the succubus who looked at the doctor as if she was her whole world.

Mathias cared for Lauren and to see her so happy with Bo was a blessing he was most grateful for.

"Alright. I'll see you later" Mathias just nodded as Lauren ran out the door. Lauren was young but she had control that even he envied.

….

"Bo!" Lauren called walking into the kitchen where she figured she would find her.

"Lauren" Bo breathed immediately dropping the strawberry she had been about to eat, approaching the doctor and reacquainting herself with the feel of Lauren's lips.

"I missed you" Bo whispered pressing her forehead against Lauren's. Lauren kissed Bo again forcing her backwards, slamming her into the fridge.

"Why doctor I do believe you missed me too" Bo gasped as Lauren trailed kisses down her neck

"Whoa! Break it up, this is a place of food show some respect!" Kenzi shouted shielding her eyes from the scene in front of her. Lauren and Bo stayed perfectly still hoping that Kenzi would leave quickly.

"It's not going to work you two. We are going to this lunch meeting thingy. So separate, come on I want distance people" Kenzi yelled storming forward to lightly push the pair apart. Bo pouted, glaring at Kenzi. She loved her best friend but she had terrible timing.

"Do not give me that look. Stop it. You two Hot Pants. Seriously guys when did I become the responsible one?" Sighing deeply Kenzi stepped back staring hard at her two friends

"You have two minutes to be at the meeting place" With that Kenzi turned away. She was taking a risk leaving them alone but what else was she supposed to do? Ever since Lauren had gone all fae on them her and Bo had been going at it like energizer bunnies. For the sake of her eyes Kenzi hoped their honeymoon phase would end sooner rather than later.

….

Bo and Lauren stumbled into Katherine's study, both grinning foolishly. Katherine and Kenzi shared a look. It was equal parts sickeningly cute and extremely annoying.

"Sorry were late" Lauren dragged Bo towards the couch ignoring the food on the table.

"Its fine" Katherine stated "As you know Lauren the memory ceremony is tomorrow and I just wanted to make sure you still wished to attend"

"Of course I do Katherine" Bo was confused. Lauren had been amazing at avoiding all talk about the past. Although, Bo had to admit her tactics were…. Enjoyable.

"I thought as much. Very well it shall begin at eight" Lauren nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now we need to discuss what we are going to do about Hale"

"What about Hale?" Kenzi asked

"He is the leader of the light fae. The light fae who have enslaved Lauren, but now that she is fae the laws are different" Katherine explained "Lauren can no longer be a slave to them. She is well free" Lauren had been thinking about this over the last few days. She loved being a doctor but to continue working for them after everything was difficult for her to wrap her mind around.

"I don't know what I want to do. I want to continue treating my patients but to be beholden to the light after all these years I just don't know" Bo squeezed Laurens hand reassuringly.

"What about free-lance Lauren. You could do what me and Bo Bo over here do. Work for light and dark." Lauren smiled Kenzi's idea was the best one yet.

"I'll think about I Kenzi" Bo locked eyes with Katherine

"Will Lauren have to go through what I did when I first learned about the fae?" Bo asked worriedly. She trusted Lauren and her abilities but to watch the woman she loved knowingly endanger herself was difficult to digest.

"I have been thinking about that as well Katherine. Will they want me to choose, will they kill me for becoming fae?" Bo flinched. Killing Lauren was not on the table.

"I don't know how they will react Lauren. But if you would like to be an honorary member of the elementals"

"I wouldn't have to go through their tests" Lauren finished. If she agreed she was aligned without being aligned. Honorary status was almost never offered.

"What is that Lauren" Bo asked

"It means that I would be protected by Katherine's clan without having to answer to them or be involved in their politics"

"That's amazing Lauren!" Bo said but a part of her was hesitant. It sounded almost too good to be true.

"Thank you but I will need time to consider"

"Of course old friend take as much time as you need" Lauren nodded standing and pulling Bo with her.

They needed to talk.

….

_Lauren nervously paced by her door. She knew the plan; knew that a knock would signal her any minute. She was nervous, for all their careful planning things could get out of hand so quickly. No one could know of their plans. Death, torture, pain disobedience was not tolerated. Humans were not respected they were expected to obey. Lauren was still amazed at herself for agreeing to do this. It was the right thing to do, of that she was certain but still it was dangerous. Lauren had lived in the shadows for so long. She used her medical knowledge to help the fae, to try and cure Nadia, and when the loneliness started to creep in she dived headfirst into different areas of fae medicine. She had hidden for so long she hoped that the light fae would be less concerned with their human doctor. _

_There was a quiet knock on the door. Taking a soothing breathe Lauren grabbed her bag and opened the door. _

"_Hello my names Jason" _

"_Hello Jason, Lauren" Jason nodded motioning for the doctor to follow him to the car. When Katherine had come to him about this human doctor he had be skeptical. What possible reason could a light fae slave have for helping them? But staring after Lauren as she walked just steps in front of him, he understood what Katherine had seen. There was a sense of faith, of quiet loyalty that the doctor exuded. And now it was too late, whatever was going to happen they would all pay the consequences. _

…_._

"_Lauren I apologize but I need to cover your head" Jason gestured towards the black bag. _

"_This way if they take pictures of us walking in they won't know it's you" _

"_Go ahead" Jason helped Lauren out of the car thankfully that it was a dark night with the moon covered in clouds. He did not want to see the lovely doctor looking like a kidnap victim. Jason took Lauren's arm guiding her to the door. As it was opened and they were quickly pulled inside he hoped that the doctor could help his family. _

"_Hello again Lauren" Katherine said taking the bag off of her._

"_Hello Katherine. Where are the patients?" Lauren asked getting right to business. _

"_This way" As they walked Lauren went through her mind off all the possible aliments based off of the symptoms Katherine had described. Katherine opened the door stepping aside so Lauren could look at the chaos in front of her. Lauren gasped, it was less of a room and more of a hall. Sick beds organized by rows littered the entire hall. The sick numbered roughly a thousand. Attendings went from bed to bed helping as best they could. The number of people helping the sick was almost equal to the sick themselves. _

"_How long have they been this sick?" Lauren asked _

"_About two weeks they have gotten much worse" Katherine felt her chest contract. Seeing her family in such pain was slowly killing her. Lauren was unsure where to start. There were so many patients there was no way she could see them all. Katherine seemed to understand Lauren's hesitation._

"_We thought you could treat these four" Katherine pointed to the four beds by the door. _

"_Alight. How has the sickness progressed?"_

"_They show little symptoms cough, fever and then they lose the cough but the fever gets worse, followed by glossy eyes a fever break and after that it's usually only a matter of hours until they…." Katherine looked away. The symptoms didn't appear connected. At first they had thought it was a common cold, but elementals rarely got sick if at all. After they had realized the sickness had a pattern a flood of people got sick. They did not know what spread it or what it was but they hoped Lauren could figure it out. _

"_The lab is very close, Jason will show you. Run any tests if you need anything please just tell us and we will do all we can" Katherine gently touched Laurens shoulder before leaving. Lauren turned towards her new patients she smiled at the first one who met her eyes. Walking towards that bed she smiled _

"_Hello my name is Doctor Lewis" _

…_._

"So what do you guys think" Kenzi asked spinning in the comfy chair while Bo and Lauren sat on the bed.

"It's the best option we have at the moment" Lauren stated, coming to the curious conclusion that her and Bo's hand fit perfectly together, as she held their connected hands in her lap.

"Yeah I guess it is" Bo agreed.

"Bo, I'm worried about what will happen when the light and dark realize that I am fae. They can be dangerous, what if they go after you? Or Kenzi? I could be endangering both of you" Lauren resolutely avoided Bo's gaze, knowing that whatever was in there she couldn't handle right now

"Lauren we're in this together" Bo stated firmly squeezing her hand for emphasizes.

"Bo Bo's right there doc. We're not going to abandon you to face the big bad fae peeps. Besides you have kick ass weather stuff going on now. Between the three of us we kick some serious booty. And if you agree to this honorary elemental clan whatsit there's all these other fae willing to stand up for you" Lauren almost cried. She had been so alone for so long to have these people willing to lay down their lives to defend her was simply heartwarming.

"Thank you Kenzi" Lauren whispered chocking on the emotion that was clogging her throat. Bo looked meaningfully at Kenzi trying to convey that she really needed to talk to Lauren without Kenzi there. Kenzi stood understanding the look of Bo's. She had gotten it many times before it was very close to the 'I want to have sex with my girlfriend why are you in the room' look.

"See you guys later, Bo. Hot Pants" Bo waited for the door to close before turning to Lauren

"Lauren" Bo brought her hand up to caress the side of Lauren's face. "You're so beautiful" She whispered in awe. Lauren's beauty managed to take her breathe away. It was usually in the moments when Lauren was working, or sitting, just being Lauren.

Lauren smiled at Bo's words turning a tearstained cheek towards her girlfriend.

"So are you Bo" Bo wiped the tears away from Laurens eyes. Leaning forward to gently kiss her.

"We love you Lauren and were not going to leave you behind to face this. No matter what happens I'm right here and I'm going to be right here"

"I know" Lauren pulled Bo forward ensnaring her in a tight hug.

"I'm just not used to people caring about me" Her words hurt a part of Bo but another part loved that Lauren was opening up to her

"Well get used to it doctor" Lauren pulled back a little laughing as she surveyed the room.

"At least I seem to be getting better at controlling my powers" Bo glanced around the room not a single thing had been blown out of place, or damaged.

"You doctor, are amazing" Bo couldn't contain herself any longer passionately capturing Lauren's lips with hers. As they fell back against the bed Bo lost herself in all that was Lauren. Her chi was the best pick me up ever. Smirking into the kiss Bo knew that she wasn't about to let her doctor go anywhere anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl**

….

"Lauren are you ready?" Katherine asked walking down the hallway to where Lauren stood just outside her door. She was dressed in a modest black dress very similar to the one Lauren herself was wearing.

"Almost I just need to say goodbye to Bo" Katherine nodded stopping where she was to give them some privacy. She watched as Lauren turned and disappeared back into her and Bo's room.

"Ill be back in a few hours" Lauren promised tracing the outline of Bo's face absentmindedly.

"That's far too long" Bo disagreed pulling Lauren closer to her.

"Bo I need to do this"

"Why Lauren? You still haven't told me anything! What this thing is anyways?"

"Bo I promise I will answer all of your questions when I get back but right now I really have to go"

"You keep saying that Lauren but you still haven't told me anything…." Bo pouted dropping her hands from the place on Lauren's hips. If the doctor was intent on keeping secrets from her Bo was just fine with that. Lauren sighed heavily, leaning in to kiss Bo one more time.

"I'll be back soon" She promised staring at her for a few more seconds before turning and falling into step with Katherine.

"Kenzi!" Bo shouted slamming the door to her and Laurens room "Where you at?"

"What's up succuface" Kenzi questioned as she paused her video game. Kenzi was still bitter that her room didn't have any video games.

"Laurens gone to her big secretive thing, which is totally fine. I mean it's completely normal that she hasn't told me anything…. Right?"

"I'm sure the doc has her reasons Bo Bo"

"What reasons? Kenzi I'm kinda freaking out here, I mean come on there's this whole mysterious history thing going on between Lauren and Katherine. And sometimes Katherine looks at Lauren a little too intently"

"Aww is the little succubus jealous" Kenzi questioned smirking at the pout that appeared on Bo's face.

"Kenzi it's not funny" Bo moaned throwing herself face down on the bed

"I'm going crazy in here. I want to be there for Lauren as she learns to control her powers and everything and its amazing being able to spend so much time together but I think I need to do something Kenzi"

"You need a case to focus on Bo Bo, and lucky for you, the amazingness that is me has a solution! Dyson phoned this morning, he needs our help on a case if were free. I told him I would get back to him so what do you say? You up for a little adventure away from the casa a la Katherine"

"I dunno Kenz, whatever seems to be going on right now with Lauren is really important to her and I just, I feel like I need to be here for her. Maybe later after everything calms down." Kenzi just smiled knowingly Bo was so whipped

"Just trying to help"

"I know Kenz, I love you" Bo said yanking her best friend into a smothering hug.

"I love you too Bo, but don't say that around the doc, she is currently rocking some serious mojo powers so…." Kenzi extracted herself from Bo's embrace smiling down at her sentimental friend

"When the docs around respect the boundaries we don't want her to get jealous and throw moi through a wall or anything" Bo laughed at Kenzi's serious face, it was times like this that she remembered why she needed Kenzi almost as much as she needed Lauren; she kept her grounded. Kenzi patted Bo's knee

"Come on Bo Bo help me kill some zombies"

….

Lauren took a deep shuddering breathe steeling herself for what lay beyond the door. They were deep into the mansion, hidden beneath the bed rock where the ceremony would take place. No one outside of the clan even knew that the house spread this deep. Lauren felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

"It's time Lauren" Katherine stated moving past her friend to pull open the two large doors. Lauren glanced back at all of the solemn fae lined up behind her. No one said a word as they flooded into the awaiting chamber. Lauren stepped through the doors after Katherine, her eyes scoring the room it was exactly as she remembered.

"My friends, the speeches will commence soon" Katherine's voice boomed throughout the gigantic room startling Lauren out of her thoughts. She absentmindedly walked up to the far wall. She approached it cautiously unable to prevent the tears that streamed down her face as her hand shakily reached out to trace a name engraved into the stone.

_**Marie **_

Lauren smiled sadly as she remembered the first time she had ever meet Marie

….

_Lauren approached her next patient she was getting nowhere with the illness. All the tests she had run were failing and the fae were running out of time. _

"_Well hello Doctor" A voice startled her. _

"_Hello my name is Doctor Lewis I just going to do a quick physical if that's alright"_

"_You can do as many physicals as you want with me" The fae replied cheekily smirking at the blush that creped across Laurens face4_

"_Marie" Katherine interjected disapprovingly "Behave yourself" Marie just laughed _

"_Sorry Doc but as you can see I'm all plague like, but as soon as you concoct some mystical cure I shall do my best to act perfectly respectable around you" _

"_I look forward to it" Lauren replied finding herself at ease around the strange sick fae. _

"_How are you feeling?" Lauren questioned beginning her exam_

"_Just nifty" _

"_Marie! Doctor Lewis is trying to help you"_

"_I get that Katherine but there are plenty of people who need her help before me. I'm barely even sick" _

"_I need to treat as many as I can to know how the sickness progresses" Lauren explained "Now Marie is it?"_

"_NO! Only Katherine calls me that, most just call me M. It suites me better, I mean Marie really? Thanks a lot mom and dad."_

"_I think it's nice" Lauren commented softly_

"_Yeah well no offence doc but you sure you're the one who's feeling all right" Lauren just laughed _

"_Yes I am thank you. It was nice to meet you M."_

"_You too Doctor Lewis. I guess I'll be seeing you around"_

"_I guess so" Lauren smiled as she picked up her bags and moved onto her next patient, while Katherine stayed behind to talk to M. _

_Despite the horrible circumstances Lauren found herself oddly calm. She was constantly surrounded by all of these fae who cared so much for one another. The deep affection they had for one another was obvious. It was more than a clan; it was a family. Years with the light fae had taught her exactly what fae thought of humans and yet there were hundreds of fae in the room that treated her like she was their own personal saviour. Lauren felt needed and she felt like she was a part of something good. A feeling that the doctor hadn't had in a very long time. _

…_._

"We are here" Katherine's voice boomed out. She was standing on a large platform at the very end of the room facing her people who milled about in front of her

"To remember those that we lost. It was on this day that the last of the sickness ripped our loved ones from our arms. We shall forever remember what they meant to us and we shall strive to be better for them. If you will join me in a moment of silence to honour those lost" Katherine stepped back from the podium, kneeling down on one leg with her hands resting on her heart head bowed. Thumps echoed around the room as fae after fae feel on their knee, falling into the position of remembrance.

"For them" Katherine muttered

"FOR THEM" The crowd of mourning fae repeated rising as one. Hundreds of names lined the walls of the room. The entire chamber was one giant memorial.

Lauren knew what the next part of the ritual entailed. Each fae member here would sit by their loved ones name staying vigil there until dawn when they would rise and leave without looking back. It was the clan's way of looking back without getting stuck within the past. Lauren made her way back to where Marie's stone lay, she knew whose stone she would be spending vigil underneath.

Katherine stepped down from the platform hearing her people shuffle their way to the parts of the wall of their loved ones. She furiously wiped at her eyes unwilling to let the tears that threatened to overflow fall. She would be strong for her family.

Keeping her eyes closed she blindly walked backwards until her hand hit the wall. She felt the smooth cold surface beneath her fingertips and absently traced the name under her hand. Forcing herself, she slowly opened her eyes staring at the four names in front of her, her own personal section of the memorial. The room was filled with names of her family members but these, these were personal; these were the names of her children.

Katherine slid down sitting with her back against the wall watching the grief and pain on face after face. She silently made the same vow she did every night, they would pay for this, she would make them pay.

For them, Katherine thought quietly, For them.

….

Lauren slowly stood shaking out the cramps in her leg. She silently followed the slow line up out of the memorial room. It was time to put the past back where it belonged; in the past. Lauren was emotionally exhausted, sitting in a room coming face to face with one of the worst times in her life had wrung her out. It had taken all she had to remain in control of her powers. She just needed a good sleep with Bo's strong protective arms wrapped around her.

Lauren opened the door to her room, her heartwarming at the sight of Bo sprawled out on the bed. She was face down but still only lying on one half of the bed as if even in sleep she was leaving a space for Lauren to fill. Lauren slipped underneath the sheets letting herself get as close to Bo as she could without waking the succubus.

"I love you" Lauren whispered into dark gently kissing Bo's shoulder before pulling the blanket up to her chest.

"Love you too" Bo mumbled into the pillow rolling over sleepily so she could wrap her body around Lauren. Bo sighed maybe now that Lauren was back she could fall into a peaceful sleep.

"How'd your thing go?" Bo asked still not really awake

"It's over" Lauren muttered interlacing her fingers with the arm that was thrown over her hip. "And now it's time to sleep Bo"

"Yeah sleeps nice" Bo muttered giving up on the battle of keeping her eyes open. Lauren was back in one piece and now Bo could let her body rest.

Lauren heard a noise in the hall causing her body to sit up as she tensed, waiting for something terrifying to burst through the door. Moments passed and nothing happened.

"Don't worry doctor, Ill protect you" Bo whispered in her ear coaxing Lauren to relax once more into her warm embrace.

Lauren kissed Bo lightly on the lips falling back against the pillow. "You always do Bo, you always do"

….


End file.
